ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Guiro (Ultraman Legacy)
Guiro is an alien which appears in Ultraman Legacy. History If there was ever an alien invader way in over his head, Guiro was that alien. Under the impression he had something to prove since the last of his kind, which faced off against Ultraman Leo wasn't even trying to conquer the Earth, Guiro began developing his own plan to do so. He was smart enough he lacked the combative abilities to be able to take on Earth's defenders, so he decided to rely on deception instead, outsourcing for his muscle by purchasing six Kaiju he believed would be effective off of the alien black market. With everything ready, Guiro then set about initiating his plan. First he used his innate teleportation abilities to teleport right into the central room of the AKDF base where the main team was. They quickly pulled out their weapons but Guiro soon activated his hypnotic abilities. "Hear me humans." he spoke. "You will not attack me. You will not meddle in my plans to conquer the Earth. You most certainly will not alert anyone else that this event has transpired. You know what, just stand here hypnotized. I'll blow up your base once I've leveled this country to make it the base of operations for my new empire." The task completed, Guiro turned around and walked out of the base, hypnotizing everyone he came across with a similar message. The team stood motionless until Akira and Jet Jaguar finally moved. "Good thing I'm an Ultra." Akira said. "Not sure how didn't realize you're a robot though." Jet shrugged. "I should see what he's gonna do next...you see if you can snap the others out of the hypnosis." Akira instructed. Jet gave a thumbs up and soon after Akira ran out out of the room after Guiro. He scanned with his Ultra senses for the alien but oddly found he couldn't find him, just a lingering but faint......something, probably just Akira feeling the affect of the alien's hypnosis on others, at least that's what he told himself. In reality Gurio had teleported all the way to Monster Island. There, after growing to monstrous size, he began hypnotizing the various Kaiju so they wouldn't interfere with his plans. Godzilla and Mothra proved more troublesome than the others to bring under the effect, but Guiro eventually succeeded. "Good. Won't have to deal with those monsters now." he said to himself. "Now to unleash my own in Japan. They should be enough to clear out the Ultra problem. Fight's two-to-one!" Guiro then teleported back to the country and pressed a button linked to his spaceship which summoned his six monsters: Tagarl, Kabutron, Dinosaur, Oxter, Taishoh, and Daron. The Kaiju immediately began rampaging and it wasn't very long at all before Ultraman Legacy appeared to confront them, Ultraman Sect and Ultraman Flame appearing soon after. "Wow." Legacy said. "You know, I had a feeling you were an idiot, being the first alien who hasn't figured out my secret identity immediately and all, but these are some crap Kaiju!" "Yeah, I could probably take all six of em' by myself!" Flame added. "Of course you won't." Sect reminded. "We won't underestimate our enemies......even if they aren't the most impressive." "Oh I'll show you!" Guiro threatened. "Attack, my monsters!" The six Kaiju all moved toward the three Ultras, who took battle stances. Dinosaur was the first to charge forward, attempting physical strikes which were easily dodged by the three Ultras. "You want this one or should I?" Legacy asked. "No no, by all means I insist." Sect answered. "I'd just embarrass the poor thing." "Flame, you seemed eager to take these losers on earlier, how about you deal with our reptilian friend?" Legacy asked his fiery compatriot. "Sure!" Flame answered, unleashing a stream of well, flames, towards Dinosaur, scorching the monster. Dinosaur roared out in pain but survived the attack. Flame quickly remedied this mistake by shooting a fireball at the monster's head which caused it to explode upon impact, putting a swift end to Dinosaur. Oxter then attempted to ram Sect, only for the blue Ultra to grab its rather large horns and use them as leverage to kick the beast in the face, sending it stumbling back and falling over. Sect then fired his beam in its less powerful, Specium Ray-esc configuration to save on energy when he destroyed it. Legacy found himself having far less less luck against Taishoh. The monster had warts all over its body which reflected any energy attacks he sent against it, the Ultra having to dodge pretty much everything he attempted. Even his energized punches and kicks bounced off the monster. However, Legacy then remembered a weapon in his arsenal which wasn't energy-based. Switching to his Ultraseven duplication form, he threw his Eye Slugger at the monster, which successfully cut through Taishoh and decapitated it, the monster falling dead soon after. Legacy then turned his attention to Tagarl, who immediately shot a blast of ink at the Ultra's eyes, temporarily blinding him. "Gah!" Legacy exclaimed when the ink hit him. "Son of a Dilophosaurus!" The monster then proceeded to batter Legacy with its tentacles, hitting the Ultra form all sides until a blue-colored energy blade pierced Tagarl's head, sticking out from just between his two large eyes. The tentacles fell limp and the monster fell dead, his head being sliced further as it fell off of Sect's blade. As Legacy wiped the ink from his hands he said "Thanks." to which Sect simply nodded. The remaining monsters, Daron and Kabutron, both roared to get the attention of the Ultras, which both looked to see their possible attackers. However before either could act, Flame ran past them, exclaiming "dibs on the last two!" as his fists burst into flames. Flame punched both monsters sending them stumbling back. Daron reached out with its tentacles and grabbed one of Flame's legs. Beginning to electrocute him, Flame began laughing at the monster. "That tickles!" he said before igniting his leg with fire and burning Daron's tentacle. Once the monster was off of him, Flame fired his beam and destroyed the monster. However in his moment of victory he failed to notice Kabutron, who walked behind the Ultra and simply picked him up, lifted him over his head, and threw him in the direction of his two comrades, who barely managed to catch him. "Sorry guys...." Flame said. "It's fine." Sect replied. "But this is exactly what I meant about not underestimating our enemies." The two Ultras placed Flame back on his feet just as Kabutron stomped forward for another attack. Noticing its multiple arms, Legacy and Sect looked at one another. "You thinking what I'm thinking?" Legacy asked. "I believe so." Sect answered. "What's going on?" Flame asked, confused. Legacy and Sect both summoned their energy blades. "You'll see. When we give the signal, just do something that makes a big boom." Legacy said. "Preferably at the monster." Sect clarified. "Ok." Flame said. Afterward, both Legacy and Sect flew forward at incredible speeds, using their blades to slash Kabutron's arms clean off. Realizing the plan, Flame began channelling his energy, not even needing a signal, and before long, shot a beam of energy from his color timer, which destroyed Kabutron. "That a big enough boom?" he asked. "Oh yeah it was!" Legacy responded. Suddenly both Legacy and Sect's color timers began blinking, both Ultras realizing they were running out of time. The two turned to Guiro, who was now stepping backward slowly in fear. "Right, let's deal with this bozo then." Legacy said. But before any of the three Ultras could do a thing, a blade slashed Guiro's antennae clean off. "No, this can't be happening! NoOOOOOO!!!" yelled Guiro, exploding soon after. When the dust cleared the Ultras saw a red figure standing before them, a large knife clutched in his hand. "Redman...." Legacy said. Redman mockingly waved at the three, before teleporting away in an instant, completely disappearing. "Damn!" Sect yelled. "Lost that maniac again!" "I think he helped us that time." Flame pointed out. "For now...." Legacy added. "Seriously, what is his deal?" "I wish I knew." Sect replied. "Get back to your team. I've got to recharge. Flame, can you check on Monster Island? I believe Guiro travelled there to stop the Kaiju from interfering with his plans. Heard him say something about the AKDF and monsters being out of the way before letting loose his Kaiju. If I remember the Space Garrison's files well enough, his hypnosis should be easy enough to break." "Sure." Flame responded, before flying off. Legacy and Sect shook hands, before both Ultras took off as well. Legacy, returned to the form of Akira Takeshi, walked into the central control room seeing the rest of the team waiting for him. "Akira." said Captain Muramatsu. "Good work out there." "Thanks. I'm guessing Jet just now figured out how to break you guys from the hypnosis." Akira responded. "No." Captain Muramatsu answered. Akira looked puzzled. "You looked like you had it." Fuji explained. Akira rolled his eyes. "Gee, thanks guys." Abilities * Warm Shower: Guiro can emit a stream of white foam from his antennas, solidify on the target at contact. * Hypnosis: Guiro can perform a weak hypnosis on a target. * Teleportation: When needed, Guiro can teleport long distances. * Realm: Guiro can create his own realm where it also allow its residence to levitate on their own. * Size Change: Guiro can change his size from that of a human’s to that of a giant monster. Weaknesses If his antennas are chopped off, he will die. Trivia * Guiro was suggested by Big. Apparently for the sole reason of him looking like Showa E.T. Category:Ultraman Legacy Continuity Category:Ultraman Legacy Villains Category:Ultraman Legacy Aliens Category:Cdrzillafanon's content Category:Fan Seijin